


Let Me Kiss You

by steverogerstrash (theyvegotthisspellonme)



Series: Good Morning, Steve and Bucky [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Boys Kissing, First Dates, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 07:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15287139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyvegotthisspellonme/pseuds/steverogerstrash
Summary: Steve and Bucky go on their first date





	Let Me Kiss You

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for the title 
> 
> prompt: kissing. I went a little bit off the rails with this one, but I like it

_It had been a while since Steve had been this nervous about, well, anything. He’d gotten more and more into what people thought of him - confident, smooth. He’d become more like Captain America than he’d thought, and the thought kind of scared him._

  
_“So go out.” Sam had said, like it was that easy. “Go be Steve for a while. Have fun. Leave Cap at home.”_   
_“It’s really that easy?” Steve asked._

  
_“Sometimes, yeah.” Steve could almost see him shrug. He thought about it for a minute._

  
_“Alright. Thanks, Sam.”_

  
_“Anytime, man. I wish all my patients trusted me as much as you do.”_

  
_“Save their ass a few times.” Steve laughs. He can hear Sam laughing before he hangs up._

  
_So he showers, gets dressed in clothes that Natasha bought him when he said something about wanting to fit in more. And he went out. Made his way to bar a few blocks from his apartment that he’d never been to before._

  
_And that’s where he met Bucky._

  
_They had talked all night, neither of them particularly drunk - Steve for obvious reasons, Bucky because he was purely a social drinker, and if Steve wasn’t drinking, he had no reason to - getting to know each other on a level that Steve hasn’t been able to in a long time. They’d exchanged phone numbers when Steve walked Bucky home. Steve had almost kissed him on the steps in front of his apartment, but he got nervous at the last second. Bucky had looked disappointed. Steve couldn’t blame him._

  
“So what’s going on tonight?” Sam asks from his spot on Steve’s couch.

  
“I have a date.” Steve admits, running his hands over his shirt to smooth it.

  
“Really? With who?”

  
“You don’t have to sound so surprised.”

  
“Steve, you never leave this house. Where would you even meet someone?”

  
“I took your advice last week. Went out, left Cap at home.”

  
“That’s great, Steve. And you met someone that you like. So who is it?” Sam needles. Steve sighs.

  
“His name is Bu- James Barnes. And I’m supposed to be outside his apartment in fifteen minutes. So, goodbye, Sam.”

  
“Yeah, yeah.” Sam laughs, following Steve out of his townhouse. “But, really, man. I’m happy for you.”

  
“Thanks, Sam. I… I am too.” Steve admits. Sam grins at him.

  
\--//--

  
“So,” Bucky starts as they sit down. “Is this our first date or our second? Because we could count last week as our first if we really wanted to.”

  
“I don’t know.” Steve admits. “What do you think?”

  
“Well, when someone inevitably asks about our first date, this is probably a better story to tell them.” Bucky’s grin is teasing. Steve is so glad he listened to Sam.

  
“Sounds good to me.”

  
The rest of their date passes much like the first time they’d met. Steve is amazed that they can talk so easily to each other, even about their jobs. He’d made sure to tell Bucky about who he was from the get-go, in part because it wouldn’t have been fair to him otherwise, but also because Steve needed to be sure that Bucky was someone who would stick by him.

  
“Steve?” Bucky asks, breaking Steve’s train of thought. “You in there?”

  
“Sorry, sorry. I was just thinking about how great the future is.” Steve admits. The worried expression slides off Bucky’s face.

  
“Yeah? How come?”

  
“Well, now I can do this.” And Steve leans over the table and kisses Bucky square on the mouth. Bucky doesn’t say anything as Steve leans back, just stares at him.

  
“Buck?” Steve asks warily, “was that too much? I’m sorry, I-”

  
“Hush.” Bucky interrupts. “I’m processing what might have been the very best kiss I’ve ever had.” Steve blinks at him a few times, then laughs.

  
“There’s more where that came from.” He promises, mostly teasing.

  
“Really?” Bucky asks, and he’s laughing now too.

  
“Anything for you.”

  
“Anything, huh?” And Steve just nods, because he feels like he’s known Bucky forever at this point, and he hopes Bucky feels the same.

  
“Well, if anything is on the table, then I want more of those kisses.”

  
“Then let’s get out of here.”


End file.
